The present invention relates to a device for cooling semiconductor elements, and more specifically to improvements in a cooling member made of aluminum or an aluminum alloy which is used for cooling semiconductor elements.
A conventional device consists of a semiconductor element having a heat-conductive part made of copper, and a cooling member made of aluminum, wherein a copper layer is formed on the cooling member by plating copper or by depositing copper, and the copper layer is joined to the heat-conductive part.
With the above-mentioned conventional device for cooling semiconductor elements, however, the copper layer is formed by locally plating or locally depositing copper on the cooling member of aluminum, requiring increased cost and not being suited for being mass-produced.